


Beauty sleep

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dean Loves Cas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't have a problem with being human. He doesn't have a problem with his body either, its all ok to him. Ok thats a lie, maybe he doesn't like one thing about himself. He's also 100% everyone else hates it, especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope people like this.

As an angel looks were never very important. The soul is what he was more interested in, but of course he could also see the physical bodies that held them. Those were the things he had to interact with and even live inside. He had never understood the feeling people get when they look at themselves. These bodies are nothing more than a short term vessel to a long turn life. He understood that some people were more pleasing to look at than others but even so it never mattered because the souls are what really matters.

Dean Winchesters soul shined so bright sometimes he couldn't even see his earth form. Sometimes. Other times he saw the beauty of his vessel. He understood why Michael had wanted this one. It captured every beautiful thing and had the stars mapped across it. It was something to stare at forever and never lose interest in.

His vessel had never been something for him to focus on. It was Jimmy Novak's not his. At least at the start, slowly it become less and less Jimmy and more himself. When he would picture himself he wouldn't see his figure the size of the (whatever) building but Castiel, holy tax accountant. It was him. He had come to understand also that he was a 'looker' but that never mattered to him much because he wasn't being looked at by anyone he wanted looking. At the someone he wanted looking. He accepted it.

But then he did start looking and he also noticed him looking back. Cas focused now equally on his face and soul not wanting to miss either of them. They had slowly gravitated together until they had meet in an orbit that couldn't be taken off course.

But now, he was human. Holy tax accountant no more. It didn't bother him though. It's not like Dean or Sam had kicked him to the curb when he became human. Sam had made him soup. Dean had help him close. It was alright this way. Even if he couldn't see Dean's soul, he was ok because if he looked close enough into his never ending forest of eyes he would swear he could still see it.

The thing about not seeing souls anymore is he had to look at faces now. Everyone's vessel that was as unique as he knew their souls were.

Another thing was he had too see himself now. Not just a glance type thing but it was always there to look at. After every shower, every morning and night brush, in car windows. He could never get away from it. All and all he was good looking he guessed. Well he knew we was. He was fit, tan, and attractive.

Dean liked it that's all that mattered. Mostly...except for one thing...they never went away no matter how much sleep he gets.

Dean collapsed next to Cas breathing heavily. Cas smirked at Dean poking his side. "I thought we were going to watch a movie tonight?"

Dean just huffed out a laugh rolling on his side and lifting his head onto an arm. "Oh and you would rather still be back on the couch watching a movie about aliens and listening to Sam snore?"

Cas just smiled back, lazily running his hand over Dean's chest. "Mmm, I don't think that's what I said?"

"'That's not what I said'," Dean mocked pulling Cas towards him so their faces were only inches apart. "You're such a dork. Why do I love you?"

Cas smiled, peeking Dean on the lips quickly before pulling back. "It's because I'm cute you've said. I think it's because of our profound bond but which ever you decide is fine because I love you too."

Dean brings a hand up to trace Cas's face softly. "It's because you're so fucking cute..and sexy and smart and perfect and much too good for me."

Cas furrowed his brows at that. "Dean, you will never be anything less than perfect for me."

"Blah blah. You're cute that's the focus here. You have adorable brows," Dean whispers has he gently kissed them feeling them relax, "and chin," a kiss is placed on Cas's nose. A swarm of butterflies has started fluttering in his stomach and is attempting an escape, "and your jaw," Dean traces his jaw before pulling back, "that's more sexy but whatever. Your nose is so damn cute Cas." A small kiss is placed on it's tip and now the butterflies are in his throat too.

"So cute, Cas." Dean whispered as he traced the lines and curves across his face until they start wonder to his eyes and -

No. Too close. Cas gently pulls back feeling the butterflies die as Dean's face falls. "Cas?" Dean whispers and the question lays heavy in the room.

"Dean I- don't do that, please," Cas whispers.

"Tell you you're cute? Because Cas it's not meant to be degrading, babe I'm sor-"

"No don't touch them, please. It's one thing. The only thing I don't like." Cas can watch Dean replaying what's happened and he feel a flush rising over himself.

"Your eyes?" Dean asked, brows creased.

"No, the.. my.."

"Cas?"

"The bags under my eyes. Dean, I hate them, ok? It's not something that should bother me but it does. They never go away no matter how much I sleep they are always there. They make me look like I'm dying. They make me look anything but cute or sexy. I look tired all the time. I hate it and I know this body doesn't matter and I shouldn't care as much as I do but I do," Cas took a deep breath and stared at Dean who had opened his mouth at some point during Cas's confessions.

"Cas, you yell at me all the time for hating myself. Now it's my turn. Don't you ever hate something about. You," Dean kissed Cas deeply pulling away leaving Cas chasing after his lips without even knowing it. "are the most perfect thing ever created. Every single part of you is important. Every line and bump and scar make you beautiful and perfect and I fucking love it all so much. The bags under your eyes mean nothing other than you are alive and perfect," Dean slowly raises his hands to Cas's face giving him time to pull back. He doesn't.

Dean slowly traces the spots under Cas's eyes as endless as the sky. That's probably why he never even really noticed that Cas had bags because he was too lost in his eyes to notice. Odds are so is everyone else. Dean watches as his eyes flutter shut and his breathing changes slightly. Dean leans in again and slowly kissing his eyelid gently and then under his eye. He can taste salt on his lips and gently strokes Cas's arm pulling back. "So perfect." He leans down and repeats it to his other side. The stream of tears is steady now and Dean is wiping them away as faster as they fall. "Too perfect Cas." The words tumble out of Dean's mouth for as long as he is holding Cas.

Eventually his breathing evens out and he sucks in a shuddered breath. He opens his watery eyes and looks up at Dean who's checks are also stained, he raises his hand to wipe them and then gently pull Dean down for a slow kiss. When Cas pulls off he can feel sleep tugging at him and knows it's doing the same to Dean.

"Dean. I need you forever," Cas whispers as he burrows himself as close to Dean as he can get. Deans arms wrap tightly around him. Just as his world swirls off into nothing he hears Dean answer.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone like it?


End file.
